rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Lavernius Tucker (Epsilon)
Epsilon's mental image of Tucker is a main character in Red vs. Blue: Season 9. He also first appeared at the end of the Red vs. Blue: Revelation episode n+1. Role in Plot Tucker is first seen running to the cliffs to spy on the reds because they got a new jeep in n+1. He is later seen calling to Church to come over and spy on the reds because they are making modifications to their jeep in Rounding Error. He and the other blues discuss what it is the reds are installing when the reds fire missles at them. Tucker stands at the cliff edge, while the others run back to cover, to gloat by saying "Yea I'm feeling pretty confident about my rocket launcher guess." Church goes down to Red Base to tell the reds they are doing the story wrong which causes a tremor. Tucker tells him to stop because it could be dangerous but he goes anyway. As the reds continue to fire Simmons wonders aloud if they got them to which Tucker yells "Missed bitches!" He appears again in the next episode talking with Caboose over whether they should help Church or not. Caboose replies he can't get a good shot at Church from this angle so they do nothing about it and continue to watch. When Church returns to Blue Base he is greeted by Caboose and then Tucker. Tucker says he thought Church was dead. Then when Church continues to complain about his foot so Tucker asks if he should call command and get a medic. Church knowing who it would be says hes fine when Caboose comes out telling them he called command and they are sending a new guy to help. Tucker yells at Caboose as he isn't allowed to use the phone. Caboose says he can if its an emergancy or a 1-800 number. He asks Caboose what he got which is revealed to be a dehydrator. Tucker tells him it can't dehydrate bullets. Church then asks if command said who they were sending. Caboose doesn't respond and Church and Tucker look at each other. It is revealed Caboose didn't remember who. Later when Church leaves Caboose in anger Tucker comes up to him calling him Roger, which is what Caboose thought Command was calling him and decided he wanted to be named Roger. Tucker then goes down to Church who is yelling at the tank to activate it believing Shelia will activate. Tucker asks why and when Church tells him he needs it done by the time Tex arrives Tucker believes hes doing it to impress her telling Churh he will teach Church how to impress ladies and to call him Proffesor Fuck. He later takes Caboose and Church to the beach end of the canyon to teach them how to impress ladies. He asks them a trick question before saying no questions to the end. He then goes into his lessons saying to be a bad boy, but not do anything with animals, and let woman mold them into what they want which he says they don't know what they want. He later has Caboose and Church engage in roleplay but when Caboose doesn't act like a steryotypical woman Church and Tucker make him. At the end Tucker tells them see its not that hard! Later after another earthquake Tucker asks Church why he acts so calm during the earthquakes. Church tells Tucker about the outside world, and how the world they are in is all fake. However neither Tucker or Caboose seem to understand no matter how many times Church explains it. Tucker says he knows how to understand and asks Caboose whats happening. Caboose answers that they are having lunch with dinosaurs and Tucker says that sounds about right. Tucker and Church then argue more about Church being a computer program and the conversation eventually leads to an argument over whether what Church is doing to Tex is stalkerish or romantic. Church notices an active grenade in the center of Blue Team and asks Tucker to count his to see if its his but Tucker says he has a count in the helmet and doesn't need to check. They then realize someone threw a grenade at them. The grenade is revealed to be a flashbang. Tucker and Church question if they are under attack and when Tucker, still blinded by the flash, bumps into Church, also still blinded, they believe they are under attack and begin to fire blindly into the air. Tex comes down to them and he complains about the flashbang. When he stops complaining he asks Church if shes his girlfriend. Later when Tex asks about the dead soldier he begins to tell her it was a mistake, however he is cut off by Church who in an effort to get her to stay gives her a fake soldier name. While Tex was on a call with command Tucker Church and Caboose talk about Andersmith being a fake. Church tries to cover up the conversation when Tex comes down and Tucker says hes bad at it. Tex then infroms them shes going to help with Andersmith by killing a Red. Tucker is in the middle of the canyon with everyone else when Tex has Church pick. When Tex comments on Grif being slow Tucker replies its because hes fat. He later tells Tex that Church can't shoot and asks Church how embarassing it is for him to not be able to shoot in front of his girlfriend. He later feels guily about killing Lopez. Later Church tries to get Tucker to help come up with reasons as to why Tex should stay. However all Tucker manages to do is insult Church. When Caboose and Tex come to talk to them Tex reveals she is staying as Caboose paid her $100 to fix the tank. Tucker then asks why he didn't think of that and its revealed he has no money, so he tries to get $100 from Caboose. Personality Tucker's personality is the same as his real world counterpart being very foul mouthed, annoying, and perverted in the eyes of other characters. However, he and Caboose have a better relationship than their real world counterparts. Trivia *Tucker's line in Familiar Feelings is a reference to Episode 2 when he claims you can't pick up chicks in a tank. *This version of Tucker seems to dislike sniping, unlike his real world counterpart, as he shows disgust and is uneasy after Tex shoots and kills Lopez. Category:Blue Team Category:Epsilon-Double Category:Characters